


Every Girl Deserves a Party

by a_lanart



Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-06 21:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/57734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lanart/pseuds/a_lanart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>written for Jades' birthday 2008</p>
    </blockquote>





	Every Girl Deserves a Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts).



> written for Jades' birthday 2008

**Title**: Every Girl Deserves a Party  
**Author**: A Lanart  
**Rating**: G  
**Genre**: it's kind of a DW/TW crossover  
**Spoilers/Warnings**: S4 Dr Who. It's pretty light, but not schmoopy.  
**Characters**: TARDIS, Donna, Tenth Doctor (mentions Team Torchwood)   
**Disclaimer**: Auntie Beeb owns all this stuff, not me, despite the fact I have a TARDIS and K9 in my living room (the Dalek lives upstairs).  
**Summary**: Every girl deserves a party, especially if she's never had one before...

~*~

Every Girl Deserves a Party

*

 

"You know, this would be a great place for a party." Donna looked around the TARDIS with a smile, trying not to giggle as the Doctor stopped mid-twiddle and stared at her over his black-rimmed glasses.

"A Party?" He squeaked, his eyes almost popping out of his head.

"Yeah. Drinks, nibbles, a bit of music, good company. That sort of thing." She wandered round the console thoughtfully, imagining strings of fairy lights and Chinese lanterns adorning the room. She thought it would look rather pretty.

"Donna, I know what a party is." The Doctor had taken off his glasses and was glaring at her. She turned to face him, hands on hips.

"Really."

"Yes, really. But why would I want to have a party in the TARDIS?"

"Your birthday?"

"I haven't celebrated a birthday in 450 years and I don't intend to start again now."

"Spoilsport. What about the TARDIS? Isn't she entitled to celebrate her birthday?"

"She's a TARDIS, she doesn't *have* a birthday." Donna felt rather than heard the slight rumble through the console and she looked down to where her fingers rested lightly against it. She raised her eyes to meet the Doctor's frown.

"Have you ever even asked her?" She retorted.

"She's a TARDIS."

"I wouldn't care if she was the Queen of bloody Sheba, she should still be asked if she'd like to celebrate her birthday. Or whatever the equivalent is for a TARDIS."

"But..."

"Go on, ask her."

"I..." Donna cut him off with a gesture, and let out a decidedly theatrical sigh.

"If you want something doing properly, you just have to do it yourself." She leant against the console resting the palm of one hand flat against it while she stroked the edge with the fingers of her other hand, the way she'd pet a cat. "TARDIS, dear, how would you like a party? We can invite some friends and I can even dress you up in pretty lights and sparkles so everyone can see how gorgeous you are. It's about time you had a decent birthday. With presents and everything." The console shimmered under her fingers and Donna could have sworn she felt something faintly squeeze them but before she could process that thought there was a flash of light and a clear bell like sound echoed around the room.

"I think that was a yes," groused the Doctor from the floor. He was shaking his hand and there was the faint smell of singed wool in the air.

"She didn't?" Donna tried her best not to giggle at the Doctor's predicament, and offered a hand to help him up.

"She did." He grimaced as he clambered upright. "I think she was letting me know that she wasn't happy that I've diddled her out of hundreds of years of parties."

"Well, we'll just have to make up for it then, won't we." She patted the console. "It'll be the best party you've ever had."

"The only..." muttered the Doctor under his breath.

"What was that, I don't think us girls quite heard you?"

"Nothing... nothing. I didn't say anything. Really."

"Good."

*

Being a party organiser was one job Donna had never done officially, and organising a birthday - or Unbirthday as TARDIS wanted it known as - party for a sentient, telepathic, multi-dimensional, space-time travelling machine was something she was fairly certain she would never do again; unless TARDIS wanted another one next year. Communication was easier than they'd all expected; Donna thought of it as a parting gift from Doctor-Donna as it seemed to be the only remnant left of her after she'd figured out how to remove herself from Donna without killing her, leaving Donna's memories intact. However it had come about Donna was thankful, as it meant that she could talk to TARDIS without needing the Doctor to translate for her.  
Together Donna and TARDIS picked out invitations – a silvery blue on the outside and a dusty gold on the inside – put together the guest list, discussed music and food and most importantly discovered how TARDIS would like to be dressed up for her party, all the while trying not to giggle at the Doctor's obvious discomfort.

*

"Ummm. Donna?" Donna looked up from one of the lists she was compiling to assist in organising the party.

"Hmmm?" She replied vaguely.

"Has TARDIS mentioned where she'd like to go for this party?"

"Oh yeah. Didn't we tell you?"

"No, you didn't tell me." The Doctor shoved his hands in his pockets and tried his best to glare at Donna, but she met his eyes with a sweet smile and he failed dismally.

"Cardiff, present day." She said offhandedly.

"Cardiff?" His eyebrows shot up into his hair.

"That's what TARDIS wanted. She likes the rain apparently, says the rift makes it sparkle."

"Oh." The eyebrows had migrated back down his face, to be followed by his hair flopping into his eyes. Donna put her lists, and the pen, down on the seat beside her.

"Plus it means that all the Torchwood team can come as we'll be on their doorstep – her idea, Doctor, not mine."

"Are you sure about that?" He narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure. TARDIS likes Jack, and she wants to meet his friends in person. She's ever so curious about them and wants to see if she approves. I don't *think* she's jealous, but she could be hiding it." The doctor open and closed his mouth a few times at that little pearl of information, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat.

"So how many people have you invited to this little soiree?" He asked nonchalantly.

"Oh about ten or so."

"Ten? TEN? You've invited ten strangers on board my TARDIS?" He rubbed his hands through his hair, looking more like a demented hedgehog than an almost millennium old alien. Donna bit her lip to stop her self from laughing and drew a deep breath.

"No, your TARDIS has invited ten *friends* herself. Stop complaining, this isn't *your* party you know and it's not as if we're short of space."

"But..but.." He paced around the console, flapping a hand in Donna's direction occasionally as if motion would say what he couldn't articulate. She stood up, arms folded, with a determined expression on her face.

"Can it, spaceman. The invites have already gone out."

"They have? When?" He stopped pacing, one foot still off the ground.

"You were asleep." Donna smiled; it wasn't a pleasant smile.

"I was? But..."

"It's going to happen, Doctor, whether you want it to or not. TARDIS is looking forward to it aren't you, sweetheart?" Donna reached out to pat the console, to be met by the now familiar shimmer that was TARDIS' response to her. The Doctor shook his head.

"I don't believe it. You have completely subverted my ship, Donna Noble. I thought Jack was bad... well he is bad, but at least he's honest and open about it and she didn't seem to mind even though I wasn't very happy... you... you're IMPOSSIBLE."

"And don't you love it?" Donna gave him a cheeky grin.

"You bribed her with a *birthday * party!"

"Unbirthday."

"Unbirthday party. She's a TARDIS! She..."

"We are not having this conversation again, Doctor. If you don't want her to get upset you might like to spare a thought about what sort of present you can get her."

"She's a TARDIS she doesn't need..."

"Doctor..." Donna growled warningly.

"I give up." He flounced out of the console room without looking back, completely missing the flicker of lights that echoed Donna's laughter.

*

After they arrived in Cardiff, the Doctor kept out of Donna's sight and hid in one of the usually out of the way rooms in the depths of the TARDIS. He'd forgotten about her warped sense of humour though, and when he opened the door to go and make himself a drink he found he was outside the console room and nowhere near where he'd found the room initially. He sighed; obviously he was fighting a losing battle so he might as well go and investigate the damage Donna had done to his ship.

He barely recognised the console room. TARDIS had obviously moved the library too as the open space was now cluttered with over stuffed sofas that had formerly been resident there as well as tables filled with finger foods and a startling collection of drinks. Most of all, he noticed *her*. Lights twined sparkling around her coral-like struts, with paper lanterns attached to the railings, all casting a soft glow unlike the usual ambience in the room. And the console... the actual panels had been left clear, but TARDIS had kept them lit and the light reflected off the iridescent material wrapped around her Time Rotor; it was a deep blue, akin to the colour of her outer skin, shot through with silver, and red and gold and a myriad other colours besides. He realised it reminded him of the Time Vortex.

He didn't hear Donna approach, and almost jumped out of his skin when she spoke.

"Nearest thing we could get to a party frock. What do you think?" He swallowed a couple of times before answering.

"What do I think?" He approached the console and caressed it gently. "I think you look beautiful, my girl. Donna's right, we should have done this ages ago." For a moment the lights seemed to sparkle brighter, and he smiled. "So... when is everyone arriving?"

"Any time, now." Donna hadn't finished speaking before there was a knock on the door. "Bang on the dot." She grinned, and went to let their guests inside.

*

Hours later, the TARDIS was returned to her usual peace and quiet. The Doctor sat on the grating, his back against the console with her 'party frock' wrapped around his shoulders, smiling. He rested his head against her and closed his eyes. Drifting gently into sleep with memories of being surrounded by light and love and laughter he wondered if it was too early to start planning next years Unbirthday party.


End file.
